chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate States of America(Timeline 191)
Confederate States of America ERROR: Could not find “CountryFiles/ConfederatesStatesofAmerica/Earth One.” Retrieving substitution… ERROR: INTERDIMENSIONAL CORRUPTION DETECTED FILE RETRIEVED: CounryFiles/ConfederateStatesofAmerica/Earth191 Other Names: '''CSA '''Founder: Jefferson Davis (1861-1868) Notable Leaders: 'Jefferson Davis(1861-1868), Robert E.Lee(1868-1874), James Longstreet(1880-1886),Lucius Quintus Cincinnatus Lamar II(1886-1892), Mathew Harrison Brady(1898-1904), Rel Stuart(1904-1910), John Winthrop(1910-1916),Gabriel Semmes(1916-1922), Wade Hampton V(March-June 1922), Burton Mitchel(1922-1934),Jake Featherston(1934-1944),Donald Partridge(July 1944). '''Capital: '''Montgomery, Alabama(until May 29, 1861), Richmond, Virginia (until April 3, 1865), Danville, Virginia (April 3-10, 1865), '''Population: '''9,103,000 '''Government Type:'Federal/Confederal presidential non-partisan republic '''Language: '''English '''Currency: '''Confederate States Dollar '''Religion: '''Christianity, Roman Catholicism, Judaism(minority) Economy The C.S. uses the Confederate Dollar. It is the World's chief exporter and source of Cotton. It is this source which led to Southern Slaveowners becoming extremely wealthy and powerful enough to recruit their own armies to combat the Union. it is also presumably what compelled the United Kingdom and Britain to side with the nation. History Origins The United States, even from its early days, was ultimately far more divided than it let on. The unity that existed under the almost divine Founding Fathers, exemplified by George Washington, Thomas Jefferson Richard Saunders, John Adams and Connor Kenway, quickly gave way to ever-increasing political divides. From as early as the Martin administration, northern states that had abolished slavery and favored industrial tariffs found themselves at odds with their southern, agrarian neighbors who built their economies on slave labor and free trade. The earliest sign these divergent interests would provoke a war was the 1830’s Nullification Crisis, which was successfully weathered by President Simon Suggs, but the divide remained. In fact, the divide would only widen in the years to come, as the great men who were able to pursue satisfactory compromises (such as Daniel Webster, a man so persuasive he out-argued the Devil himself) passed away and abolitionist sentiment grew. Initially relegated to fringe figures like short-lived President Quentin Trembley, soon abolitionist sympathies became widespread across the north. In the 1850’s, this led to widespread support for acts of slave insurrection, including John Brown’s raid on Harper’s Ferry and the Henry Blake uprising. These incidents sparked widespread fear amongst southerners, but to the growing number of northern abolitionists, these were acts of liberation. An increasingly alienated south thus would respond to the election of anti-slavery Abraham Lincoln the only way left to them: secession from the Union. The War of Northern Aggression In 1861, the southern, slave-owning states of the United States of America seceded from the Union to form the Confederate States of America (C.S.A.) after Republican Abraham Lincoln was elected president in the 1860 election, due to fears over the abolition of the ownership of Negro slaves. The C.S.A. engaged with the Union in "The War of Northern Aggression". The C.S.A. was successful thanks to several great Generals, however they also had assistance from both Vampires and a group Time Traveling Afrikaners from Draka who lied and told the Confederates of a dark future if they lost, providing them with AK47s. Another time traveller, Wesley McCulloch, attempt dot provide the C.S. with a German World War II Sten submachine gun but was thwarted by another time traveller. In late 1861, the United Kingdom got involved in the Southern rebellion on the side of the Confederacy in the wake of the Trent Affair and Queen Victoria blaming he Union for the death of Prince Albert. At the start of 1862, the Union attempted to win a decisive victory against the Confederacy before British reinforcements arrived in the Americas at the Battle of Culpeper, but failed miserably due to the awful leadership of George B. McClellan. Robert E.Lee's Special Order 191, while nearly lost, was successfully delivered and a surprise attack resulted in a Confederate victory at the battle of Antietam on September 17 1862, resulting in McClellan's death. Confederate President Jefferson Davis sent Judah P. Benjamin overseas to persuade the United Kingdom and France to aid the South. The United Kingdom agreed and sent a fleet over, resulting in a short Navel battle between the US and UK. The Battle of Gettysburg in July 1863 was a costly Confederate Victory. On July 3, 1863, a group of American Indians from various tribes, led by a Sioux shaman known as "Raven," performed a ritual in an effort to drive out the European settlers known as the "Reckoning" which caused the undead at Gettysburg to rise up as zombies. Since then, undead gunslingers, hostile Indian spirits, strange cults, and deadly creatures terrorized the world. Until a mass purge by both sides. Afterwards, Lee marched his forces on Washington D.C. with the South's Afrikaner allies. The city residents panicked and a mob nearly broke into the White House. To the surprise of the Confederates, Lincoln surrendered on the White House Lawn. He resigned his position. Ulysses S. Grant surrendered to Robert E.Lee on April 9 1864. Months later, July 4 1864 became known as Southron Independence Day. Several post war events followed including the capture and execution of abolitionist Harriet Tubman witnessed by Lincoln in his cell in Fortress Monroe, Virginia. Lincoln was pardoned by President Davis in 1866 and released where he became an advisor in the US, leading to the rise of a Socialist party and the eventual collapse of the Republican Party. Lincoln died at the age of 96 in 1905. In an interview shortly before his death, Lincoln lamented his failure to abolish slavery but also his hope the Colored people of the C.S. would gain independence, but regretted he would not live to see it. Reconstruction The First trial held in the C.S. was that of J.E.B. Stuart for causing a Confederate defeat in a crucial battle that could have ended the war earlier. During the trial, On August 14 1866, The Abolitionist group "Amistad"led by the son of abolitionist John Brown, Salmon Brown, bombed the Confederate White House. Many Confederates including Benjamin, P.G.T. Beauregard and Stuart, the last of which died taking a bullet for Lee. The Amistad group was killed, including Salmon Brown. However, Amistad was replaced by another Black activist group "Abraham". These attacks force the Confederate Government to begin considering changing its attitude towards the black population. Jefferson Davis moved into the former U.S. White House with the District of Columbia renamed to the District of Dixie. The US moved their own White House with now President Asa Trenchard commissioning its construction but his term ending before its completion. Trenchard was defeated by Democrat Horatio Seymour. States began choosing whether of not they would join the U.S. or C.S. A new state for Indians was created in the form of Sequoyah within the C.S. Davis's term would end on February 22nd 1868(The Confederate Presidency does not allow a second term). Lee was convinced to run for President. The Afrikaners convinced Benjamin "Forrest" Cameron to run in opposition but he would be defeated, afterwards swearing loyalty to Lee. Lee discovered the Afrikaners had lied to him. The Time Travellers then tried to kill Lee at his inauguration, killing his family and Vice Presidents. Lee led a violent siege on the Time traveller's camp, eventually overtaking it. Confederate propaganda spread news of Samuel A. Cartright's discovery of a disease that compelled slaves to run away(while this disease truly existed its outreach was exaggerated at the time from a handful of Slaves to All Slaves). As revenge for the UK's assistance of the South, the US invaded Canada, excluding the Russian colony of Alaska, which Russia attempted to sell to the US, but the war left the Nation too poor to accept the deal. A War with the UK broke out, until Frederick Douglas convinced the Prime Minister of Canada to accept escaped Slaves, ending the war with Canada's surrender. Opponents of slavery formed an organization known as the "National Association for the Advancement of Chattel People" (N.A.A.C.P.). Lee was able to end Slavery, using the Future's condemnation taken from history books brought back in time by the Afrikaners. He was always against Slavery but the history books condemnation, and attacks by groups like Amistad convinced the Confederate government to agree to this. However, Lee failed to prevent the Southern Congress's imperialist tendencies. The C.S. began forming itself as a nation, Outlawing All non-Christian religions with the exception of Judaism due to Former President Jefferson Davis citing the crucial contribution of the deceased Jewish Judah P.Benjamin. The Second War Between the States The C.S.A. finished Reconstruction and embarked on an expansionist campaign to claim the Western Hemisphere as part of their "Golden Circle". Emperor Maximillian of Mexico was strapped for Cash and sold Mexican territory to the C.S. The South's expansion angered US President James G.Blaine and sparked a war in 1881, which he South won thanks to Generals such as Stonewall Jackson and its alliances with France and the UK. The South was prevented from invading the U.S. by its allies, who saw the C.S. as a weaker nation in need of being protected from a stronger one, which would be violated if they invaded the U.S. The C.S. briefly reinstituted Slavery during the war but would be forced to end the practice when the UK and Franc refused to help unless they abolished slavery. The C.S. did so under President James Longstreet, though blacks still lived in Apartheid like conditions and were not allowed surnames. The U.S. realized it needed powerful European Allies as well and chose the newly formed Germany. President Blaine's ousting from Office led to the end of the Republican Party, though Lincoln and other would be Republicans shifted to form the Socialist party. In the Mexican territory Confederate Cities such as Washington-Baltimore and Leesburg(formerly Mexico City) were built in these areas and came to eclipse cities like New York. Spanish-Confederate War From 1895 to 1898, the Confederacy went to war with Spain, and seized and annexed Cuba, though after the war's end they would strike a deal and outright purchase it, paying back its entire worth. The flamboyant Rel Stuart, son of Jeb Stuart, born in 1867, had a major role in this war and was eventually the first governor of the State of Cuba. The C.S. then took Haiti, the Dominican Republic,Hawaii, and the rest of the Caribbean islands during the Spanish–Confederate War, then moved on to Mexico and Central America. The Confederates imposed "Juan Crow"" laws in their conquered territories to divide Hispanics from Confederate settlers and Chinese and African property; and while they believed in an ordained and divine quest reminiscent of Manifest destiny for world domination, conquest of South America proved highly difficult due to the intensity of the will of the South Americans to stay independent from the invading Confederates. The Great War The Assassination of Arch Duke Ferdinand triggered World War I in 1914. The C.S. under Woodrow Winthrop quickly moved to help its allies France and the U.K. while the U.S. under Theodore Roosevelt moved to aid its new ally Germany. This naturally brought the two into conflict. The C.S. were confident in a third victory but they overlooked several problems. The many victories had left the country spoiled while the U.S. had been hardened by their defeats. They had also not produced another great General like Robert E.Lee or Stonewall Jackson while the US had veterans of the second war such as Roosevelt and George Custer. Custer devised a new invention which won a decisive victory for the U.S. in the war, the invention of the "Barrel" a large heavy and destructive but slow machine. Despite a Mormon rebellion in Deseret and the U.S. and the black led "Red rebellion" in the C.S., The U.S. emerged victorious and joined the war In Europe. The madman Prescott, attempted to conquer both the Union and the Confederacy with advanced technology and form wha the called the "American Empire" but was killed by Captain Hamilton Rourke. The Clanker Powers achieved a victory with the U.K. and France surrendering. Despite being on the Victor's side, the Ottoman Empire was invaded by the Draka after committing the Armenian Genocide(there two events being coincidental), and itself obliterated. Post War Both the U.S. and the C.S. faced heavy political changes. In the U.S. Roosevelt was tragically killed personally stopping a Chicago Worker's riot with the Rough Riders when he was shot by Sharpshooter and exhibitionist Annie Oakley. Roosevelt's Vice President Charles Foster Kane assumed power but quickly cemented himself as a tyrant, condemning the former defeated C.S. President Winthrop to death in one of his own Euthanization chambers. Kane was overthrown and executed and replaced by Socialist Eugene V. Debs. Debs passed away in 1926 while in office and was replaced by Al Capone, who had forced Debs's intended successor Upton Sinclair to flee the country. After his death, the name of the U.S. Capital was changed from Washington D.C. to Debs D.C. as Southern Founding Fathers had become unpopular post Civil War. The U.S. became the U.S.S.A.(United Socialist States of America). In 1929, both the U.S. and C.S. were hit by an economic crash. The C.S. started the Slave trade again with slaves from Draka. This unhappiness led to the rise of Jake Featherston, a Great War veteran who rose in the ranks of the Freedom Party, and expressed his hatred of Minorities, claiming the C.S. was "Stabbed in the Back" by such groups and their betrayal led to the C.S. defeat. His voice was heard over a new invention called the Wireless, and he gained followers and political power until he was elected President and began molding the government to make himself a Dictator. This went ignored by most in the U.S.S.A. government despite warnings from former First Lady Flora Blackford. 1930s The U.S.S.A. would not be any better off as Joe Steele, the son of Russian Immigrants rose to the Presidency by killing his competition, Franklin Delano Roosevelt in a house fire. Steele then began his Four year plan of fixing the Government. The Superhero Superman also appeared and was championed as a hero of the common worker. Steele killed or arranged the disappearances or exile of many of his political enemies such as Willie Stark, Phillip Du and Berzelius Windrip. Steele overlooked the C.S. remilitarizing and formed a non aggression pact with Featherston, content that the C.S. Leader would not break it. The dying Kaiser Wilhelm I of Germany warned Steele not to trust Featherston. Allegedly he called in a Sergeant Hitler and asked him what he would do if he was Featherston. Hitler told the two he would break the pact and invade. Hitler also expressed racist views towards Jews and Poles with General Irving Rommel compared to Featherston's views. Featherston built several camps which saw the genocide of many Blacks throughout the C.S. in one of history's wort atrocities, which Featherston called "Reducing Population". World War II Featherston would launch a surprise invasion of the U.S.S.A. in 1941, starting the Second World War. France and the U.K. attacked Germany. The resulting war was much more bloody than the Great War, with Ohio becoming a stalemate, as it sat between the two nations. The C.S. relied on Generals like Benjamin Forest Cameron III and George Patton to win several crushing victories. Patton proved the most deadly of these generals and the U.S. quickly rushed to find an equal to him, finding it in Irving Rommel. The U.S.S.A. would be attacked by the Japanese Empire, forcing it to fight a war on two fronts. Flora Blackford discovering and exposing the atrocities of Featherston's camps did nothing to the desensitized U.S.S.A. The End of the War in Europe came when Germany, thanks to Jewish Scientist Albert Einstein, and Ixanian scientists, invented the Super Bomb and destroyed major cities like Petrograd, Russia, Paris and London. Other nations quickly rushed to retaliate but were unsuccessful. Forcing, the U.K., France, Russia, and Draka to surrender. The C.S. used their own prototype Super Bomb on the U.S.S.A. capitol, though the destruction was greatly reduced and there was no radiation. The War would be ended by the start of another. the Aliens known as the Race invaded South America and Africa. In Africa they were held back by the Draka and Wakanda, but in South America, they battled Hugo Hercules and his race of Supermen allied with the C.S. The Confederate Capitol was bombed. Featherston was believed killed and intended to go into hiding, resuming the war through Guerrilla Warfare until he was discovered by a group of Blacks who recognized his voice from the Wireless and gunned him down. Post-World War II Texas seceded. Plans were made to reabsorb the C.S. unto the U.S. 1950s During the 1950s, the C.S.A. suffered the effects of another group against Segregation called "Abolitionism" and violent attacks from a splinter group of the N.A.A.C.P. called the "John Brown Underground" (J.B.U.). The U.S.S.A. erected a border barrier wall along the C.S. called the "Steele Curtain" in the U.S.S.A. and the "Cotton Curtain" to the other powers, since it prevented good such as Cotton from being exported elsewhere from the C.S. In 1952, Hodgins "Hodge" McCormick Backmaker traveled in time to prevent a Southern victory. It is unknown if he succeeded by altering the Course of the Battle of Little Round Top or simply traveled to an alternate Universe. If this is a case then he created the Universe in which the Union won, and paradoxically the Afrikaners traveled back in time to alter the Civil War to allow a Southern Victory. Joe Steele's adoptive son "Superman" was intended to be his successor. His other adoptive son, Peter Ross, became jealous and poisoned Steele. Superman could not save him. After the death, Superman took steps to reintroduce democracy into the U.S. the first election since Steele was Thomas E. Dewey against Charles W.Follette. Dewey emerged victorious despite what a misprint in the News had many believe. Dewey proposed the "Dewey Doctrine", strengthening the U.S. relationship with Germany, allowing the two to police the world and work towards preventing France, Japan and Russia from obtaining Superbombs. Culture The South's history of Racism towards Africans and this survived the end of Slavery, taking the form of Segregation. the National Anthem of the South is the song "Dixie" which was ironically composed by a Northerner.The C.S. outlawed all non-Christian religions; after much debate, Roman Catholicism was accepted as a Christian religion. Originally, Judaism, too, was outlawed. The C.S. allowed some Jews to remain on a reservation '''Presidents of the C.S.A. Presidents of the C.S.A. were allowed one six year term. Jefferson Davis(Independent)1861-1868 Robert E.Lee(Confederate/Whig)1868-1874 Rhett Butler(Independent)1874-1880 William Le Petomane(HFR) (Whig)1880-1886 Lestat De Lioncourt(Whig)1886-1892 Jonah Hex(Whig)1892-1898 Mathew Harrison Brady(Whig)1898–1910 Woodrow Winthrop(Whig) (GW:AF)1910-1916 Gabriel Semmes(Whig)1916-1922 Wade Hampton V('''Whig)March –June 1922(assassinated) '''Burton Mitchel(Whig)1922-1934 Jake Featherston(Freedom)1934-1944 Donald Partridge(Freedom)July 1944 Cordell Hull(Democrat)' '''1944-1946 '''Arthur Hockstader'(Whig)' '''1946-1952 '''Dwight D. Eisenhower'(Whig)1952-1958 Jefferson Davis(Independent)(1861-1868) Davis was the man given the unenviable job of leading the nascent Southron nation in the War of Secession. The outcome was far from certain—the Union had manpower, industry and international recognition, something the South as a whole was lacking. Additionally, large swathes of the Southern population were enslaved blacks who understandably were more inclined to favor the Union. Coupled with the fact that the North had more military personnel who had cut their teeth in the Mexican-American War during the Hopkins administration, it seemed as though the South would be destined for defeat. However, Davis’ new Confederate States of America did have some assets of their own. General Robert E. Lee’s decision to abandon the Union in the name of defending his home state of Virginia alone was a major asset, owing to Lee’s great skill as a general. Beyond that, the Confederacy had another, more hidden advantage: a large population of vampires. The vast majority of vampires who had made their way to the New World had established residency in the states that came to make up the Confederacy, owing to the fact that owning slaves made it far easier to obtain the blood they needed for survival. Their support for slavery and general ruthlessness was well-known to US President Abraham Lincoln, who in part regarded the war as an effort to crush the blood-draining vampires in the country once and for all. However, owing to their physical superiority, the presence of vampires on the side of the Confederacy was a major advantage to the CSA. Even a single vampire could wipe out a small Union patrol single-handedly. In addition, their heightened senses came in handy in general—it was a vampire Confederate soldier who managed to avoid the Union obtaining Special Order 191 and thereby ensuring the South won the Battle of Gettysburg. It was initially assumed this victory would be sufficient in achieving international recognition and thus victor in the overall war. However, despite the setback, subsequent Union victories forced the CSA back on the defensive. The efforts of Lincoln to take out key Confederate vampires would go fairly successfully and soon Davis’ government once again was forced on the defensive, facing defeat and possibly execution if radical Republicans like Austin Stoneman got their way. However, in 1864, the tide would firmly turn in the Confederacy’s favor. In that year, General Lee was approached by a man named Andries Rhoodie, a member of a group called America Will Break who offered the South a new rifle capable of firing shots more rapidly than any other contemporary weapon. The new weapon, along with other devices provided by the AWB, would give the South a much greater advantage in the next few battles of the war. Davis ordered that the repeaters (referred to as the AK-47) be distributed to as much of the Confederate military as possible. His order was generally followed and within months, the Confederacy had occupied Washington DC, capturing Lincoln in the process, who to the surprise of the Confederate forces, surrendered on the White House lawn rather than flee. This event marked the end of the War of Secession. Lincoln would sign a surrender document and the Confederacy would gain international recognition, resigning soon after and placing his Vice President Asa Trenchard in the unfortunate position of picking up the pieces, though he would run again. The terms of the peace treaty were generally generous to the North, with only the states that had officially seceded plus the Indian Territory and half of the New Mexico Territory being made part of the CSA, with plebiscites in Kentucky and Missouri to be conducted to determine their status. Ultimately, Kentucky would vote to join the CSA while Missouri elected to remain in the Union for now. In the aftermath of this conflict, Davis was practically worshipped among Confederate citizens as their nation’s George Washington. Behind closed doors, of course, Davis was a far more controversial figure. Lincoln regarded him as little more than a puppet of the vampires of the South and, while that is perhaps a bit harsh, Davis was aware of the existence of vampires and willing to keep it under wraps while allowing them to drain even white Southerners owing to their power and influence. Davis additionally was a slaveowner and supporter of the system of slavery, an obvious blemish for a nation born in large part to maintain such a system. Davis’ theoretical generosity towards the United States was not always maintained even after Lincoln was defeated by Democrat Horatio Seymour. Davis grew arrogant due to the strong ties he managed to forge with France and Britain and thus did not fear the prospect of another war with the United States. He was willing to threaten conflict following the 1867 launch of the Baltimore Columbiad, one of the first forays by man into space, owing to fears it could be used to mount a rocket attack on the Confederacy. Davis also rushed to blame the United States for the rampant “sea monster” attacks that began in 1866 (later revealed to be a submersible operated by a Sikh Indian Captain Nemo largely directed at Britain and her allies). Overall, Davis was at the end of the day a deeply flawed and paranoid man who never was willing to establish solid relations with the United States as a whole and was not by any reasonable standard a good man. However, regardless of his merits as a human being, Davis was the first man to hold the office of President of the Confederate States. He set the country up with its first alliances with Britain and France. Additionally, despite his personal conservatism and pliability to the powers that be, Davis also gave support to reform-minded figures in the Confederacy such as Robert E. Lee. He was the man, after all, who encouraged Lee to run for the presidency of the Confederate States, despite Lee’s abolitionist sentiment. An alliance of genuine believers in the importance of preserving slavery, the various vampires dependent on slavery for sustenance and the AWB was able to come together and form the Patriot Party, which rivaled Lee’s Confederate (later renamed Whig) Party led by Benjamin "Forrest" Cameron, whose vice presidential candidate was the terrible Simon LeGree (who was more than angered by the publication of Uncle Tom´s Cabin ''which chronicles the life of a slave which had suffered his cruelty). Choosing LeGree was his running mate was Cameron´s downfall, as even the confederates themselves where disgusted by his sadistic tendencies. This choice, like Cameron's campaign, was supported by the Vampires and the AWB and so they picked a Running mate that would support their ideals regardless of how it alienated supporters. Due to this, Lee was able to triumph over this coalition, defending slavery and would emerge victorious in the first true Confederate election. Cameron swore his loyalty to Lee. '''Robert E.Lee(Confederate/Whig)(1868-1874)' At Lee's Inauguration on March 1868, he was attacked by the AWB men, having discovered the true original history from a stolen history book. Vice President LeGree and Lee's family were killed. LeGree's death was unintentional. It was intended that Lee be killed and LeGree succeed him, obeying the instructions of the Vampires and the AWB, but the intended assassins used Uzis, gunning down LeGree as well. Lee had become a problem, pushing an anti Slavery agenda in favor of peace with France and Britain and th eintent was to turn him into a martyr for LeGree's campaign.The sabotage of this attempt by the AWB caused a war between the Vampires and the AWB which the AWB won due to coming from 2015, when Vampires had revealed themselves to the world, weaknesses included. The AWB had clearly prepared for this conflict, knowing they'd have to fight them for control. Andries Rhoodie killed the Vampire Leader Jack Barts. The next conflict was between the C.S.A. and the AWB. The C.S. seized several locations. Lee used confiscated History Books to demonstrate to the C.S. how the future universally condemned racism and sway things in his favor. Lee used a plan divised by Union soldier Henry Pleasants, who decided to stay in the Confederacy. Pleasants came up with a strategy which succeeded, when it had originally failed. Lee knew about this as it was recorded in confiscated history books and had Pleasants's name changed so the AWB would not catch on. The C.S. emerged victorious, with Rhoodie being killed by one of his own slaves. This would be the biggest event to occur during Lee's Presidency. The U.S. had started a war and claimed Canada to make up for the territory lost by the C.S. gaining independence. Captain Nemo’s Nautilus continued to terrorize Confederate, British and French shipping, which greatly weakened the Confederate economy (which had only just recovered from the wartime inflation it had suffered). Bandits in rural Texas and the new Territory of New Austin remained a problem, massacring Texan Rangers and the like. Lee was even forced to cooperate with the US to take down the threat of one of the world’s first supervillains, Dr. Miguelito Loveless, who sought to carve out his own territory in land stretching from Texas to California. Loveless had negotiated with France, Britain and Spain to give back their original lands which went against the Confederacy. The only nation that would work with the C.S. was the U.S. and Loveless and his giant spider captured Presidents Lee and Grant, who were rescued by a team of Gunslingers. While Loveless was ultimately defeated, his villainous schemes proved to be a hassle for the Lee administration. The issues pertaining to slavery, however, remained the biggest for Lee’s presidency. For one, Britain and France were opposed to the institution of slavery in general and many members of both countries were reluctant to ally themselves with a country practicing it. A visible snub occurred during Phileas Fogg’s travels around the world in 80 days, during which he actively worked to ensure his trip did not necessitate traveling to the Confederate States at any point. This alone would not be a problem, but growing numbers of Confederates themselves would begin to wonder if maintaining slavery was worth it. Most Confederate whites would never get a chance to own a slave even if slavery remained legal. A decisive factor in ensuring he would lose the battle for Confederate hearts and minds was Django’s Rebellion. Led by a slave who had first turned the tables on his owner in the 1850’s, the Rebellion saw numerous slaves rise up and attack whites, including their owners but also individuals who just happened to be nearby. The Rebellion, while ultimately suppressed. Many Confederates came to the realization that the maintenance of slavery in the CSA would not likely be able to be maintained for much longer. Lee would see to that before he left office. Rhett Butler(Independent)(1874-1880) Butler was someone who inspired respect from much of society. Butler had attended West Point (though he was expelled from it) and joined the Confederate Army during the War of Secession. Butler’s service had not been exceptionally distinguished (indeed he had believed the CSA was going to lose up until the AK-47 was utilized for the first time), but was generally acceptable. Butler had briefly been romantically involved with Scarlet O’Hara, the owner of Tara Plantation, in the immediate aftermath of the war, but had ultimately rebuffed her and chosen to focus on entering politics in the early years of the Confederacy. Butler was elected by the state legislature of Georgia to the Senate in 1868. Butler had been a supporter of Lee’s gradual manumission plan (out of necessity if nothing else) and believed that the continuation of slavery would only serve to bring ruin upon the South. He was thus considered the perfect successor for Lee. It was for this reason that Butler chose to enter the 1873 election as the first nominee of the new Confederate Whig Party and easily won over Arthur Weston. One of Butler’s first legislative triumphs was the passage of the Manumission Act. While opposed by the remnant members of the Human supporters of the Vampires, by now they were reduced to only the most hardline figures in Confederate society. These die-hards would form pro-slavery groups to terrorize the black population and white supporters of Butler and prove to be a menace for years to come. The likes of the Knights of Nordica, the Clan of the Fiery Cross and the Regulators (which technically had existed in the 1850’s) all would terrorize the Confederate countryside, murdering opponents both black and white. Despite the threat posed by these terrorists, Butler would stand by the manumission plan (which had the support of Britain and France as well) and ultimately the plan would fully go into effect, though the last few slaves to be freed (belonging to the wealthy, long-lived Fauntroy family) would remain enslaved into the 1890’s and several slaveowners would uproot themselves and move to Brazil and the Dominion of Draka (the last nation to abolish slavery, failing to do so until 1910). Butler’s own attitudes towards race were certainly conservative, but more progressive than most Confederates of his time—for what that was worth for a man who fought for a nation founded on slavery. Beyond addressing the slavery issue, Butler presided over a generally calm period of Confederate history. Butler’s presidency was one of the high points in terms of US-CS relations, with US President William J. LePetomane favoring a generally friendly stance towards the Confederacy, seeking to practice commerce and trade with the new nation rather than allow tensions to build. Thanks to reaching friendly relationships with the US, the Confederacy was able to expand under Butler’s administration, purchasing the Spanish-owned islands of Cuba, Tropico and San Theodoros in 1878 and later acquiring the northern Mexico provinces of Sonora and Chihuahua a year later. This latter move would cause problems down the line, but at the time, they were generally popular. Butler’s presidency also saw the relationship with Britain and France improve and Mexico would be added to the list of friendly nations as France firmly established the monarchy in the country under Emperor Maximilian. Butler would also deploy troops to help pacify unrest in the Latin American country of Costa Estrella in 1877. Butler would also forge friendly ties with a society discovered by Confederate explorers on the Moon, a monarchy already inhabited by several Confederate troops, who had swayed the Princess of the Moon to their side. Overall, the Butler administration proved to be a highly successful one, presiding over peaceful relations abroad, the beginning of the end of slavery and national expansion. Butler remains one of the most positively-regarded Confederate presidents in history because of all of these accomplishments. However, the aftermath of his presidency and what it ultimately beget leads some historians to question whether Butler’s presidency was really all that successful. The longer term issues the country face can ultimately be traced back to decisions Butler made at the crucial juncture post-War of Secession after all and it is possible some of these problems could have been avoided had he made different ones. However, despite this, Butler would leave office very popular and bequeath it to a fellow Whig and heralded a 24-year period of one-party dominance in the new nation. Some individuals believe Butler deserves more credit than Davis for bringing about the birth of the nation and while that remains disputed, his contributions to the country cannot be denied. William Beauregard(HFR) (Whig)(1880-1886) Beauregard was an unsurprising choice of Whig nominee. A general and hero of the War of Secession, Beauregard was from a wealthy, respected family and had commanded troops in Louisiana. Many historians credit Beauregard with preventing the Union forces occupying New Bordeaux from overrunning the rest of the state of Louisiana or making their way to other Gulf coast states such as Mississippi, Alabama, Columbiana or Florida. While Beauregard was no General Lee (and had nearly been his opponent in 1867 instead of Cameron), his prowess as a military commander and key role in forging the Confederacy into a modern nation could not be denied. Coupled with the demise of the Patriot Party and the fact the later Radical Liberal Party had not yet been established, Beauregard became the first Confederate President elected with the support of every single state (though he would ultimately not be the last to do so). Beauregard entered office anticipating a relatively easy, prosperous term. Things did not, as it happen, pan out that way. The United States in the aftermath of the War of Secession did its best to focus on westward expansion rather than remaining angry at the Confederacy for its triumph. However, the resentment towards the south was not the only issue affecting the Union. Labor unrest steadily increased in the waning years of the 1870’s. Labor leaders such as Larry Locke organized forms of action, some of which such as the Breadwinner’s Revolt or the Valedo strike were fairly violent. The unrest among the working class and the pro-business sentiments of the LePetomane administration allowed for an unexpected Republican comeback. Under the leadership of Silas P. Ratcliffe, nicknamed “the Prairie Giant,” the Republicans finally won the presidency for another time since Grant. Ratcliffe was a fairly corrupt politician in his own right, but wisely chose to frame the reasons for the struggles of the working class at the feet of the country’s new southern neighbors. Ratcliffe claimed the Confederate purchase of Sonora and Chihuahua was illegitimate (based largely on a desire to monopolize transcontinental rail travel for the US) and threatened to wage a war should the CSA not withdraw from these provinces. Beauregard was not so easily cowed and when Ratcliffe entered the White House, a telegram was sent making very clear that the CSA would not cede its territories. Ratcliffe quickly showed himself not to be merely spewing hot air rather quickly, asking for and gaining a declaration of war rather quickly. Beauregard acted decisively to get Britain and France to back the Confederacy in this new conflict. The war was called by Confederate historians later on a “splendid little war” and it is easy to see why. It ultimately was a pretty easy victory for the Confederate-British-French alliance. Ratcliffe had anticipated an easy victory since the US now had the same AK-47s that had won the Confederacy’s independence and also had new mechanical marvels like the Steel Man of the Prairies available to them, but the opponents of the US had other means at their disposal. Britain used their earliest Maturinist “fabrications” created by Dr. Alphonse Moureau during this conflict and, while smaller than the later ones, these hybrids proved devastating to US forces in the field. The naval superiority of Britain also helped a good deal, enabling a blockade of US ports such as Boston, Empire Bay, Gotham City, Los Santos and New York. Furthermore, Beauregard’s tactical skills meant he was a great defensive organizer and ensured all attacks on the CSA were easily repelled. In the end, the war was a humiliating defeat for Ratcliffe, as the US all of Maine north of the small town of Castle Rock to Canada and otherwise returned to the status quo. The only bright spot for the United States was the good performance of future President Lloyd Venture in the battlefield during the conflict, preventing Britain from advancing in Montana. Beyond that, however, the war was a dismal defeat for the United States and Ratcliffe would be unceremoniously be booted from office in 1884. In addition to Beauregard’s triumph in the Second War Between the States (also called the Second Mexican War), Beauregard would face other challenges as leader of the Confederacy. This included growing numbers of encounters with strange phenomena in the western frontier by various settlers. Confederate settlers in the newly acquired Mexican states and New Austin reported a variety of unusual phenomena. Undead outbreaks, alien visitations, attacks by gigantic worms and disappearing trains were all among the sorts of events encountered in the weird west on both sides of the North-South border. Beauregard was made away of these developments and often dispatched investigators to look into these events. These figures included the likes of John Reid and Brisco County, Jr. and were in many ways precursors to later paranormal investigation and research groups. Beauregard could in this sense be seen as a forefather to later generations of anomaly investigators—indeed one of his own descendants would participate in such a group (albeit one usually dedicated to debunking hoaxes). Incidentally, Beauregard’s successor would be an anomalous entity in and of himself, as a result of strange developments abroad. Lestat De Lioncourt(Whig)(1886-1892) The rise of Lioncourt to the position of president of the Confederate States was only made possible by developments in the British Empire just prior to his election. In 1884, Queen Victoria experienced a severe illness. She seemingly recovered in a matter of days, but in reality she had been cured by the vampire known as Count Dracula. Dracula, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires, now had the queen of England in his thrall. He subsequently elected to reveal his existence (as well as that of vampires as a whole) to the public and imposed a new order in Britain. The country overnight became a de facto police state, with dissidents such as Sherlock Holmes being spirited away to internment camps, sometimes to be drained of blood, but more commonly simply imprisoned. Dracula built Britain into a necrocracy alongside his allies, which included Lord Ruthven(Who became Prime Minister in 1885 and held it until 1940), Count Orlok and many other old world vampires. This development led to numerous vampires emigrating to the British Isles, where they could lord their status over the living in a way not possible anywhere else. The reaction of the Confederacy to the public revelation that bloodsucking vampires walked among them was shock and horror. While the elites had been aware of vampires existing, to much of the public these were evil, demonic creatures. This put the Confederate government in a bit of a tight spot geopolitically. On one hand, they had an angry population calling for the heads of vampires. On the other hand, they had a number of vampiric elites in their country and wanted to maintain a positive relationship with the British Empire (if for no other reason than to keep a vengeful US from attempting to strike back). The leaders of the Whig Party were unsure how to respond until Lioncourt came to them. Lioncourt, a New Bordeaux-based vampire originally turned in France, proposed he run for the position. He argued that he could provide “vampirism with a human face” and that his position would enable shifts in the attitude of the Confederacy. Behind closed doors, Lioncourt did have his own agenda—he feared Dracula’s regime could spell long-term doom for vampirekind as a whole and, having already survived a close encounter with the era’s Slayer, wanted to ensure humanity wouldn’t see vampires simply as a threat. Regardless of his motives, Lioncourt managed to charm his way onto the Whig presidential ticket and managed to narrowly win over three opposing candidates, two of whom were anti-vampire Whigs. Dracula’s Britain maintained cordial relations with the CSA under Lioncourt, though ironically they improved following the collapse of Dracula’s regime in 1899, which had began to collapse for years following the Jack the Ripper murders, which specifically targeted Vampires. Lioncourt’s presidency did successfully produce a government that wasn’t solely of and by vampires. While some vampires, such as Barnabas Collins, Bill Compton and Jasper Hale, were key allies of Lioncourt’s, he did his best to include normal humans in his government. He retained Reid and County as government employees and continued to back efforts at combatting supernatural threats (including more violent and savage members of his own kind). His efforts successfully did illustrate to the humans of the CSA that vampires were not necessarily evil creatures seeking to exert their dominance over humanity. Of course, Lioncourt was hardly innocent—indeed his history was quite bloodsoaked and even if he mellowed out as president, he was still fundamentally a creature of the night who did need to feed on human blood and tended to dismiss those vampires who felt conflicted about their nature as whiny. Lioncourt’s efforts to show his fellow vampires that there was another way of existing alongside humanity also failed to resonate with most vampires—the bulk of them favored the idea of ruling over humanity rather than merely existing alongside it. Lioncourt also had to contend with hostility from the Magical Congress of the Confederate States (the wizarding government of the Confederacy, established following the Secession to deal with the Confederacy specifically), who believed his rule could set the stage for the exposure of the wider wizarding world. Beyond matters pertaining to vampires and other supernatural forces, Lioncourt’s presidency did have to reckon with less unusual figures and events. Lioncourt’s Yankee counterpart, Funny Valentine, was an enigma by any standard. While he was willing to cooperate with the CSA (indeed, Lioncourt helped him organize the transcontinental Steel Ball Run in 1891), he nevertheless perplexed the vampiric ruler and his military buildup made Lioncourt very concerned. Lioncourt’s administration also had to contend with air raids launched by the formidable warlord known as Robur the Conqueror who bombarded the East Coast of North America from Vice City to Arkham. Economically, the Confederacy continued to industrialize, a policy encouraged by Lioncourt to ensure the CSA would be able to withstand any future American attacks. Lioncourt did not seek to alter the manumission plans of Butler and thus slavery’s ultimate phaseout was completed by him. However, Lioncourt did not seek to make any changes to the status of freedmen during his time in office, being generally content with the status quo (as were most of his fellow vampires). In Lioncourt’s last year in office, he surprised many political leaders by declining to back his acolyte Hale for the 1891 Whig nomination. Instead, he favored passing the presidency on to a human. And in the end, he did. Jonah Hex(Whig)(1892-1898) Hex in many ways could be considered the antithesis of Lioncourt. Where Lioncourt was an elegant, refined figure of high society, Hex was a man of the frontier, of the kind they wrote stories about and only sometimes exaggerated. Hex had tangled with numerous outlaws and desperados including El Guapo, Liberty Valence, Angel Eyes and other frontier villains of various stripes. Furthermore, Hex had been among those who often clashed with supernatural beings and figures—he certainly was not one himself. He was more likely to stake a vampire through the heart than talk things out with them. And yet, Hex would end up being the Lioncourt-backed Whig nominee in the 1891 election. Hex’s campaign was the hardest fought since 1867, with the new Radical Liberal Party having been firmly established and nominating the charismatic Huckleberry Finn (formerly of Missouri) for the presidency. A hard-fought but fairly respectful campaign would be waged between the two candidates and in the end, Hex would emerge as the victor. Hex’s tenure would prove to be rather calm, especially considering the extraordinary nature of Hex himself. The biggest issues he would face as president would be economic disruptions (which helped empower the Radical Liberals) and a few uprisings. Benjamin Belgrave’s AMQUO would launch an uprising in the last year of Hex’s term, but be rather easily dealt with. Additionally, Tropican nationalists would revolt against Confederate rule, but they too would successfully be suppressed by Hex’s administration. The biggest uprising that would threaten Hex’s CSA would be by the demonic Ku Klux Klan. Overtly a white nationalist group akin to the Knights of Nordica that emerged around the time of manumission, the KKK was distinct from these sorts of groups solely due to the fact that they were made up of a collection of demonic beings. Hex of course being a staunch opponent of these threats quickly sought to deal with the problem. He created the Confederate Department of Occult Warfare and outfitted members of it with bullets made of celestial bronze (a materiel he only knew of due to friendship with a demigod of Roman descent) and weapons based off of alien technology acquired in the New Austin territory in the 1870’s. With these weapons, the Klan would be successfully defeated. While successful on this front, Hex’s term in the eyes of the public was defined by ongoing economic malaise. Hex’s classical liberal tendencies were seen as being out of touch with the average southerner and come 1897, the people decided to change the direction the country was going. Hex was largely resigned to this fact and barely campaigned for his preferred successor Fitzgerald Beauregard, the son of the former president. Hex’s last days in office would see him negotiate the building of the San Sombrero Canal connecting the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans, but the completion of which would not be until the twentieth century. In many ways, the most interesting thing about Hex’s presidency was how it ended. When his successor entered office, Hex mysteriously disappeared. Nobody was able to identify where he ended up and to this day it remains a mystery. A popular conspiracy theory holds that Hex somehow was given the ability to travel through time and there have been several cases since the end of Hex’s presidency where he was spotted in various places. This of course has not been confirmed, but coincidentally the Confederate government opened a file on the topic of where Hex ended up in 1903 and it is still barred from the public’s eye to the present day. Mathew Harrison Brady(Whig)(1898–1904) Unknown(Whig)(1904-1910) Woodrow Winthrop(Whig) (GW:AF)(1910-1916) Gabriel Semmes(Whig)(1916-1922) Wade Hampton V('''Whig)(March –June 1922)(assassinated) '''Burton Mitchel(Whig)(1922-1934) Jake Featherston(Freedom)(1934-1944) Donald Partridge(Freedom)(July 1944)Category:Countries Category:Americans Category:Alternate Universes